


The space between your legs

by happygowriting



Category: Endings Beginnings (2019)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F x M Smut, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Oral sex, frank - Freeform, frank x reader - Freeform, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Relationships: Frank (Endings Beginnings)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	The space between your legs

The space between your legs, that’s where he liked to be.

  
On his knees, held tilted up as he was eye level with your pussy, the most intimate part of your body. Looking up at you he’d always have eyes filled with lust and want. Always wanting nothing more than to please you. With his tongue, his mouth, his fingers, and cock.

He knew how to bring you to orgasm over and over again until you were shaking, crying, begging him to stop because it felt so good.  
  
He’d spread your legs and grip your ass, tongue circling your clit, that sensitive bundle of nerves that made you shake and moan. You never go tired of it, you could let him eat you out for hours. Reaching down, running your fingers through his fluffy hair. Hating how much you wanted him, knowing he was going to break your heat, but you couldn’t say no. You never could, not to him, because of the way he made you feel.

Riding his face, rocking your hips, you owned him when he was between your thighs. Controlled him in ways that he didn’t realize. A pull of his hair, a slip of his tongue inside, crying out as a heat blossomed in your core, growing through your body. It was beautiful and hot.

  
A shiver down your spine, a moan, a whimper, a whine, falling from your lips as he works his tongue. In and out, circling around, pushing deep, finding that spot inside you that made you see stars. Grinding against his face, his face buried in your pussy, a thrust of his tongue, a rub of his fingers, and you lose it. Pussy clenching as you cry out, cumming hard and soaking his face, his beard, with the sweet taste of you.


End file.
